Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus of encoding and decoding video, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus of encoding and decoding an intra prediction mode using a plurality of candidate intra prediction modes.
Discussion of the Background
Needs for high resolution, high quality video, such as HD (High Definition) and UHD (Ultra High Definition) video, are increasing in various application areas. Higher resolution, higher quality video inevitably causes increase in the amount of data compared with the existing video data; therefore, when video data are transmitted by using a medium, such as the existing wired or wireless broadband system, or video data are stored by using the existing storage media, costs for transmission and storage also increase. To address the above mentioned problems caused by a widespread use of high resolution, high quality video data, high efficient video compression technologies may be employed.
Various technologies may be employed for video compression: inter prediction technology for predicting pixel values of a current picture from the picture encoded before or after the current picture, intra prediction technology for predicting pixel values of a current picture by using pixel information within the current picture, an entropy encoding method for assigning symbols of short length to those values appearing more frequently while assigning symbols of long length to those values appearing less frequently, and so on. By using the video compression technologies as introduced above, video data can be more efficiently compressed for the transmission or the storage of the video data. However, there is a need for more improved compression technologies.